The Sweetest Desert
by Joboo
Summary: Allen's hungry, but when a certain exorcist appears, his appetite quickly changes. What will happen next?  Read and enjoy.


**This is my first ever fanfic and also my very first attempt of writing something romantic (even though romantic would be an understatement).**

**Please be nice and review. Constructive critisim is welcomed (don't be too harsh though, I'm new at this).**

**Also, I don't own D Grey Man in any form or fashion! **

**(If I did the anime would be still running) :)**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story and don't forget... review!**

* * *

**Note: I got some reviews saying my story sounds similar to other rated M fics.**

**I must say, I took the time to look for them and I found them. To be honest, they are a lot better than mine.**

**My answer to such reviews is...(read the first sentence I wrote above)**

**Great minds think alike I guess! Oh wells...**

* * *

**The Sweetest Desert**

Allen always had a monstrosity of an appetite and was the furthest thing from picky, but anything sweet automatically became one of his favorites on his food list. There was just something about sweetness that made him smile, pleased him and made him temporarily forget his anxiety.

As he sat in the dinning hall munching away happily at his mountain of cake, pastries and all sugary goodness, Lenalee approached him with an ever brilliant smile and sparkling violet orbs as a ray of light shone in her eyes. Allen couldn't help but to blush to his ears at the girl that he fell inlove with. Even though they have secretly been a couple for a three months now, he could never get tired of seeing his angel.

"Allen? Are you okay?" she asked placing her tray on the table and sitting next to him so that their shoulders touched.

_She's so close..._ he thought.

"I-I'm fine" he stuttered as his cheeks turned from a rosy pink to scarlet. He couldn't help but to remember the last time they were together having a hot, steamy, mind exploding, body trembling, passion-filled night in her bed.

Allen began to feel dizzy just remembering such ecstasy. This caused his heart rate to speed up as he realized that his train of thought caused his "member" to stand at attention. Unconsciously, he crunched forward and crossed his legs, slightly nudging Lenalee's leg in the process. Allen began to sweat drops of panic as embarrassment took over.

_Why! of all times!_ he screamed in his head repeatedly.

Lenalee paused from eating only to see Allen with a disturbed look in his eyes. He looked like he stole a cookie from the cookie jar and desperately tried to conceal it. After a few seconds, she realized his situation and without hesitation, slid her hand over his crotch causing Allen to let a slight squeak to escape his lips. Lenalee leaned into Allen applying more pressure on the throbbing bulge in his pants and he let out a faint but audible moan.

"Caught you red handed" she seductively whispered in his ear, happily teasing him with licks and nibbles slowly going down his neck. Allen's face looked like a tomato now, but only visible to her as they were not visible to the finders that occupied the dining hall.

"Le-lena-lee...wa-it.." Allen tried to call out but that only made the situation turn for the worse. She unzipped his pants and enthusiastically began moving her hand up and down his shaft, loving every expression her shy boyfriend gave.

Allen 's head shot back letting out a blissful sigh of pleasure. He wouldn't last very long if this continued and feared further embarrassment if people discovered what they were doing.

"Shall we continue your punishment in your room?" she asked in his ear making Allen's head spin in excitement.

Recovering quickly, he zipped his pants and grabbed her hand, making a dash out of the dinning hall and was unnoticed. Though he left his food behind, he could care less as Lenalee was all his now and devised a plan to turn the tables on her as they ran. As they approached the door to Allen's room, he chuckled at his plan of total domination of Lenalee's body. Even though Allen was a shy person, he was far from innocent and true to the title Apprentice of Marshall Cross when it came to intimacy.

As they entered the room, he locked the door behind him all the while giving Lenalee a mischievous smirk that he was he was up to no good. He then approached placing her on his bed and leaned in to enjoy the sweet taste of her lips, kissing and licking her lips with excellent skill and perfection. While he continued to try and gain entry into her mouth, Allen's right hand unzipped the front of her uniform jacket, exposing her smooth skin as it slid to the bed and onto to the floor.

"Allen, what - " As soon as she opened her mouth to gasp for air and speak, Allen used this opportunity to his advantage and let his tongue slip into Lenalee's, exploring her mouth and memorizing every inch. Lenalee hadn't given up yet, she used her tongue to try and fight against Allen's only to find it useless. Slowly, she submitted to Allen. She let one hand snake around his neck to pull him closer and the other to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. By the time she had finished undoing all of the buttons of his shirt, Allen had ran out of air. His lips moved away from her cherry coloured lips and as he moved downwards, he left a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her chest, making her shiver and moan at the same time.

Ever so slowly, his right hand located the tack of her bra, undoing it and quickly tossing it aside, leaving her beautiful smooth breasts exposed to the air. As he did so, Lenalee sat up a little and their lips crashed together again. After successfully removing her bra, Allen lunged forward to plant his kisses to Lenalee's smooth skin while his hand was found in between her legs rubbing her. A loud moan escaped her lips again and again. She covered her lips with the back of her hand to make her noise less audible, but Allen took her hand away from her mouth, he stopped kissing her skin and looked at her. "Don't... I want to hear your voice..." he said then went back into kissing and biting her blemish free skin, rubbing her harder below making her moan louder.

His tongue also got to work, licking her at the neck then trailing it down until it had reached her hard nipples, making sure to suck them without hurting her with his teeth. Lenalee climaxed to Allen's wanting fingers; she looked at him with lust as Allen licked his fingers clean, dangling his tongue to every corner. She hitched her breath just from the seduction that Allen is showing.

He maybe a gentleman to others; a sweet and respectful man, nothing like his master General Cross, but on the inside he is far worse than the general himself. Now that his lover was topless, he backed away a little looking at her body. Seeing her almost naked like this, he couldn't help but to get more uncomfortable down there; he could feel the pressure that was building up and that his pants wasn't helping at all; cramping him more as the pressure increased.

Lenalee on the other hand, felt so lightheaded, she couldn't think straight. The combination of lust and bliss rushing through her veins, created an unexplainable sensation. It was better than last time. Allen went back to her body, nipping one of her nipples with his mouth while his other hand pinched the other. Lenalee screamed in pleasure, her back arched while her body twitched, her feet were buried deep in the foam causing the bed to creak. After a few more nips, Allen literally ripped Lenalee's skirt in half leaving her with her soaked underwear; tossing the ripped fabric aside, he made his was down. He bit the garter of her underwear then took it off of her. Looking at the now fully naked woman, he licked his lips causing Lenalee to shriek a little then he started to lick her there.

She was now completely lost in lust. It felt really good. She couldn't control her body now, all that she's doing now were pure instincts. Allen started to lick deeper inside her, which made her scream his name. "Aah! A-Allen! Ngh.. Aah!" This just made him lick deeper and harder. Lenalee screamed for the final time, then she came to Allen's mouth, she was panting hard, as if she was running. He swallowed all of the cum on his mouth and to his surprise, it had a hint of sweetness to it. He wanted to go in her now and fast, but he had to prepare her first or she'd suffer later.

After catching her breath, Lenalee sat up and pulled Allen to sit right beside her. "No fair! You're still dressed!" she then smirked, took hold of his collar, then mimicked what he had done to her skirt; she ripped his top off. Her fingertips touched his body, touching it lightly; her touches made Allen moan softly which made her smirk some more. Lenalee sat at Allen's lap, facing him, she could feel Allen's bulge hard on her, and the heat coming from there together with the hardness really turned her on more.

"Aah.. Nnn.." Allen gripped the side of her hips then started moving her in a grinding motion. Both panted and screamed of pleasure, wanting more friction as he grind her harder. Lenalee's head shot backward and her back arched. The two came after a while, Lenalee rested her head to Allen's shoulder, breathing hard she said, "I... I want...You... Now..."

"Open my pants..." he ordered. She complied and opened the zipper of Allen's black pants, there was the bulge that she's been lusting for as she slowly exposed Allen's shaft. It was standing proud in front of her, it was already throbbing hard. She couldn't resist anymore, she position herself on top of it, then all so slowly she went down. Even thought she felt a sting of pain, she still continued to go down, till she completely engulfed Allen's.

Allen embraced her lightly; he patted her back and whispered in her ear, "You're still so tight...I can't wait any longer..." He grabbed the side of hips again, and pounded her hard. He pulled her up and down, again and again, increasing the friction causing an explosion of pleasure. It was not hard for him to move inside her since she was already wet; he picked up his speed making the two of them moan.

Allen couldn't stop. They way she breathed, the way she moaned, the way she looked all intensified her sweetness, sending him on a sugar rush of lust. A few thrusts later Allen came, leaving Lenalee satisfied for what she longed for, but Allen wasn't done yet. He would devour her till she had no enegy left. Still inside her, he grabbed her hips pulling her upwards so that she was now ontop, sitting on him. A few thrusts more and the both climaxed once again.

"A-ALLEN!"

"LENALEE!"

They screamed. She fell ontop of him, both panting like they ran a marathon.

"I love you Allen" she said breathlessly.

" I love you too. You're amazing!" he replied gasping for air.

He came out of her and laid next to her resting on the bed. A few minutes later he, trued to see her only to find her fast asleep.

_I overdid it.._he thought to himself, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Suddenly, her eyes sprang open and stole a kiss from his lips. Lenalee made a face that was so irresistible he didn't dare restrain himself to a second helping. Lenalee truly was the sweetest thing he ever had.

* * *

**Challenge COMPLETED! Woop woop! You may have thought my mind was in the gutter writing this, but all I wanted was to finish this challenge. I wrote this like a school project than for self satisfaction (it's not that strange... is it?).**

**Felt a bit embarrassed after writing it, but at least it's done.**

**If you have an idea for me to write on (for any anime) feel free to submit.**

**Also, state your location in reviews. Example : England, India, Australia, etc.**

**It's always cool to know people around the world enjoy your stories!**


End file.
